Tuer le père
by Solange Saint Clair
Summary: Lorsque Lucius meurt alors que Draco n'a que douze ans, Narcissa préfère se taire. Lorsque Draco refuse de l'appeler Mère, Narcissa préfère se taire. Mais si un jour, elle devait dire quelque chose, ce serait pour faire ses adieux. Car l'amour d'une mère n'est pas toujours assez. Narcissa/Draco,


**Note de l'auteur :**

Je tiens à prévenir que les relations parentales ici présentées sont assez ambigües. Toutefois, je crois avoir traité le sujet sans tomber dans l'écueil consistant à le banaliser. Encore une fois, rien ne peut heurter le lecteur à mon avis. Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réticences ou hésitations.

Amicalement,

Solange S.-C.

* * *

Tout était si gris ce matin-là. La maison ne respirait plus. Lui non plus, il ne respirait plus. Je ne te l'ai pas reproché, je n'ai rien dit, pendant dix ans, je n'ai rien dit. Tu levais légèrement le menton, et je sentais ta défiance dans ces yeux d'animal qui se noie, ces yeux sans couleur, les yeux d'un autre, un regard qui, je le croyais, était un témoignage de haine.

Aussi, tu t'en rappelle, je sais que tu t'en rappelle, ne prétends pas le contraire, il n'est plus temps, je me suis approchée de toi, doucement, tout doucement, et j'ai étendu vers ton côté, la paume ouverte de ma main, et j'ai avancé mon visage nu vers ton visage d'enfant, et doucement, tout doucement, pour ne pas te faire fuir, je t'ai baisé au front.

Te souviens- tu de ce que je te dis alors ? De la façon dont mes yeux en deuil mouillèrent tes cheveux blonds, si blonds, comme les siens ? J'avais fait mine de te consoler, mais c'est moi-même que je voulais rassurer, et je suffoquais, je suffoquais dans cette maison sans air, je suffoquais dans tes cheveux qui étouffaient mon souffle entrechoqué, et la seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas m'écrouler, c'était cette haine que j'avais crue voir, ta haine qui étrangement me donnait du courage, qui me faisait t'aimer désespérément, mon enfant, mon enfant, mon tout petit enfant aux yeux si durs.

Et tu m'as serré dans tes bras, toi, petite chose de douze ans, Draco Malfoy, orphelin de ton père depuis le matin. Tes ongles courts griffaient ma nuque et tu t'agrippais trop fort à moi. Tu m'offrais ta vie, ton âme d'enfant de douze ans, mais cela, cela je ne le savais pas. Il y a entre les enfants grandis trop vite et leurs aînés un gouffre qu'on traverse rarement. Nous n'étions pas de cette race qui dit les choses, nous étions de ceux qui se taisent. Mais nos silences même semblaient des paroles entre nous.

Ton silence même disait déjà trop de choses que je ne voulais pas entendre.

Et puis tu es parti, tu as pris le train sans m'embrasser, sans même me regarder, comme s'il y avait quelque chose en moi que tu devais fuir, et tu avais l'air soulagé de t'en aller.

J'ai fait semblant bien sûr, comme toujours, j'ai souri alors que cela ne voulait rien dire, une fois de plus, j'ai souri, et ce n'était même pas crispé, et tandis que j'aurais voulu me jeter sous les rails et me voir écrasée, écrasée par un poids physique aussi lourd que celui qui pesait sur mon esprit, j'ai levé ma main délicatement. Au moins n'y aurait-il plus de discussion sur le lieu de ta scolarité. De sa tombe, Lucius pouvait difficilement…

Le train parti, mon sourire tomba comme une feuille morte, et je tournai sur mes talons.

Tu revins aux vacances au manoir. Je sursautais à tes entrées dans la vaste salle à manger. J'étais seule, et pourtant, tu étais là, toi, mais il me semblait qu'un gouffre immense nous séparait. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi te dire, et ton visage me rappelait ce matin gris comme tes yeux, et je tremblais presque en te demandant de me raconter ta rentrée à Poudlard.

Et puis, Severus vint un soir à dîner, je me retrouvais, et je te sentais, accusateur, je croyais encore peser ta haine, ton mépris peut-être. Mais c'était bon, Draco, c'était bon d'être enfin avec un ami, avec un être que je craignais pas, que je comprenais, car toi, mon enfant, mon propre enfant, tu m'étais devenu comme un inconnu masqué.

Tu t'étais levé silencieusement, et ni Severus ni moi n'avions même remarqué ton absence subite. J'entendis un bruit de verre, et les pleurs d'un des elfes et demandais, toujours calme, toujours impassible, à Severus de m'excuser. Draco, Draco, essayes d'imaginer ce qu'une mère peut ressentir en voyant son petit enfant capable d'une telle violence, en le voyant furieux et sauvage, s'attaquer à une créature, en te revoyant comme tu avais été ce matin gris.

Cette fois, ce fus toi qui pâlis à mon entrée. Je ne sais ce que tu lis sur mon visage mais tu détournais la tête, et lorsque je saisis ton menton pour t'obliger à me regarder, deux grosses larmes roulèrent de tes yeux. Et tout était de nouveau en ordre. Tu n'étais plus cette statue de glace sosie d'un mort qui errait dans mon cœur comme une ombre, tu étais mon enfant, mon petit garçon. Et je baisais tes joues et ton front, et tu frissonnas.

Quel étrange été nous passâmes cette année-là. Le matin, tu te levais avant moi pour ordonner de préparer mon déjeuner, et tu tirais ma chaise pour moi en me baisant le front, comme je te le faisais, comme ton père le faisait pour moi. Si nous avions des invités, là par devoir et par morbide curiosité, pour voir si j'allais tomber à présent qu'il n'y avait plus de bras sur lequel m'appuyer, tu serrais ma main entre les tiennes sous la table.

Le soir, tu me lisais de vieux livres poussiéreux.

Nous ne parlâmes jamais de ce matin gris d'asphyxie.

Et tu grandis, et tu te grandis, jusqu'à décider un jour de ne plus m'appeler Mère. Oh, quel mal tu m'as fait ce jour, ce jour où tu prononçais mon nom, et où je me figeais. Tu remarqua ma réaction mais tu ne dis rien, et je me tus, comme toujours.

Ce jour, je te demandais, pantelante, ruisselante de larmes rentrées et invisibles si tu avais rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si comme ton père… Tu ne me laissas pas continuer, et d'un ton froid, coupant, tu me dis que non, que tu n'étais pas ton père, et que tu ne supporterais pas ce genre d'insinuations.

Je pensais confusément : est-il plus blessé d'être pris pour un Mangemort ou d'être comparé à ton père ?

« L'aimais-tu Draco ?

\- Oui. »

Mais par devoir, et oh, Draco, on n'aime pas vraiment si l'on aime parce que l'on doit.

« On n'aime pas vraiment si l'on a pas d'autre choix. Et la fascination, l'admiration, ne sont pas des formes d'amour, elles sont des formes des craintes, la peur du prédateur, mais moi, moi Draco, j'aimais ton père, parce que je l'aimais sans raison, parce que je l'aimais non pour ce qu'il n'était pas, non pour ce qu'il était, mais pour ce regard qu'il posait parfois sur moi, pour ces yeux qui caressaient mon visage, pour son souffle exhalé contre ma peau, pour cette main qui se posait sur mes cheveux, je l'aimais pour ces moments qui n'en étaient pas, pour des instants fugitifs et que nul autre que moi ne remarquait, je l'aimais comme on aime en secret. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, j'interrompais toujours d'une respiration mes conversations et mes yeux allaient errer là où il était. »

Je voulais continuer, Draco, je voulais te dire ce que c'est d'aimer, te dire que je t'aimais toi, d'un amour plus pur que mon sang, mais tu m'ordonnas de me taire et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je vis que tu étais blessé.

Je m'approchais de toi et je te vis tressaillir. Tu eus un mouvement de recul, comme de rejet et je parlais à nouveau.

« Draco, Draco, n'aies pas peur, je ne t'en veux pas, je sais, je sais que tu ne voulais pas-

\- Si. »

Je te regardais et tu levas vivement le menton, comme pour me défier de continuer. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermais. Je n'avais plus de mots et j'étais soudain très fatiguée. Je me laissais tomber dans un des fauteuils. Poupée dont on a coupé les fils.

« Ah, Narcissa, » dis-tu durement, et jamais je n'avais tant détesté mon propre nom, ce nom qui prenait la place d'un terme qui me revenait de droit.

« Narcissa, aimer son mari, ce n'est pas aimer en secret. Aimer être aimée, ce n'est pas aimer. Aimer, ce n'est pas se retrouver dans l'autre, ce n'est pas ce partage de chaque jour. Ce serait trop facile sinon. Celui qui aime, qui aime vraiment, d'un amour qui ne s'altère pas (et je vis que tes yeux s'embuaient Draco et que ta voix se brisait un peu), celui aime de cet amour c'est celui qui souffre en silence. Celui qui reste sur le seuil sans pouvoir rentrer. Celui qui est seul. L'Amour est solitude de l'âme, supplice accepté et accueilli, et non… Non cette mascarade. »

Draco, Draco, je ne comprenais pas alors, je ne savais pas ce que je sais maintenant, et j'avais mal pour mon petit garçon, j'aurais voulu tuer ceux qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Je faisais l'apprentissage difficile de la douleur de mon enfant. Je ne pouvais, je ne savais pas te protéger. Et tu souffrais.

Je te vis maigrir, maigrir et pâlir, ton visage creusé, des sillons sous tes yeux, cette année maudite, cette année-là. Tu m'écrivis tous les jours en retournant à Poudlard, de si jolies lettres, si tristes, tu regardais ceux qui t'entouraient et tu avais l'impression qu'ils étaient tous les personnages d'une pièce que tu connaissais en avance, et tu te sentais profondément étranger au monde. Je te répondais, j'essayais d'écrire ce qu'une mère devait écrire sans y parvenir, je ne savais pas Draco, crois-moi, je t'en prie, si j'avais su, si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas répondu.

Tu me rappelais ton père. Je ne te le disais pas bien sûr, mais tu me le rappelais. Lucius. Lucius.

Lucius.

Lorsque tout se finit, te rappelles-tu, j'étais à côté de toi, tu ne m'avais pas quitté depuis le début de la bataille et tu couvrit mon visage de mille baisers, et tu m'embrassas.

Je te poussais doucement en posant ma main contre ta poitrine, et tu la baisas à son tour, riant et pleurant à la fois. Je ne dis rien, j'avais peur, je crois.

Tout avait passé comme dans un rêve dont nous aurions été les spectateurs du dernier rang.

Je pensais en rentrant à ce qui aurait changé pour nous si Lucius avait été vivant, si tu ne l'avais pas… A ce qui aurait changé pour toi. Et l'espace d'une seconde, je fus comme soulagée qu'il ne soit plus là. Soulagée pour toi.

Et puis, un mois, deux peut-être sans incidents. Tu partais le matin, je te souriais distraitement, tu revenais le soir, nous discutions, et depuis ces lettres, depuis que tu t'étais ouvert à moi, tout me semblait aller mieux, nous veillions tard le soir, chuchotant devant la cheminée, ton bras autour de mes épaules.

« Pourquoi, Draco ? »

Tu sus tout de suite de quoi je parlais, mais cette fois, tu me regardas avec une expression douce qui m'étais inconnue, et tu répondis en pesant tes mots.

« Il me faisait peur, je crois. Et puis… C'était, une forme d'accident je suppose, je ne contrôlais pas ma magie, je n'avais pas de baguette, et j'étais si furieux, si plein de haine, je ne supportais plus de vous voir, comme si vous vous apparteniez, possession l'un de l'autre, et moi, moi je regardais cela, dehors, tandis que vous restiez dans votre cage de verre. Je voulais ouvrir la porte. Laisser un des oiseaux s'échapper et garder l'autre pour moi. Je… Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Je voulais juste qu'il disparaisse. »

Et tu penchas ton visage contre le mieux, ta main caressa ma jour, traça mes paupières que je fermais, en exhalant un long soupir. Je n'avais pas compris avant, je te promets Draco, je te promets que je ne savais pas. J'avais cru… Je ne sais plus ce que j'avais cru, mais je m'étais trompée. J'avais marché longtemps entouré d'un nuage brumeux, et tu chassais de ta voix le brouillard, mais tu n'allumais aucune lumière au bout de mon chemin, tu me plongeais dans un abîme qui n'aurait su avoir de fin.

Je saisis ton poignet délicatement et détournais la tête. Et je suis partie.

Est-ce ma faute, Draco ? Mon enfant, mon tout petit enfant, pourquoi refuser de croire, pourquoi refuser de voir que je suis ta mère ?

Je t'ai offert au monde et tu es venu de moi mais Draco, mon tout petit, je ne t'appartiens pas, je suis pas à toi, pas plus que tu n'es à moi.

Mais je n'appartenais pas non plus à ton père. Les êtres ne s'appartiennent pas Draco, ils s'aiment ou ils ne s'aiment pas, et c'est la seule chose qui existe. Mais parfois, parfois, même aimer n'est pas assez, et alors, il faut que l'oiseau sache s'envoler, parce qu'il a trop tardé, parce que sa saison est passée, et qu'il lui faut partir pour mieux revenir.

Je ne suis pas un oiseau, Draco. Je ne suis qu'une femme, mais je suis avant ta mère.

Et si je pars, c'est parce qu'il est écrit que les enfants ne peuvent pas épouser leurs parents.

Je t'aime.

Je reviendrais, je te reviendrais, et nous regarderons ensemble ta femme et tes enfants, et tu comprendras que l'amour n'est pas une souffrance. Il n'est pas la source tarie du voyageur assoiffé, il est la rivière qui coule paisible et suit son lit sans déborder jamais, sans s'arrêter, et va se jeter au bout du voyage, confiante, dans les bras des mers.

Narcissa


End file.
